The telecommunications and data management industries utilize connective hardware for general building wiring, premises distribution systems, local area networks, and other network applications. The connective hardware known as the 110 Connector Systems has become a standard of the industry because of the reliable gas-tight connection provided by the 110 Insulation Displacement Connector. This miniature quick-connect terminating system is listed or approved by Underwriters Laboratories, the Canadian Standards Association, and the Australian Standards Association. The 110 Connector Systems have gained type approval from such countries as the United Kingdom, Japan, Korea, and others.
The 110 Connector System consists of field-wired cable termination apparatus that is used to organize and administer cable and wiring installations. The main cross-connect is typically located in the equipment room and provides termination and cross-connection of network interface equipment, switching equipment, processor equipment, and backbone (riser or campus) wiring. The horizontal cross-connect is typically located in the telecommunications closet and provides termination and cross-connection of horizontal (to the work area) and backbone wiring. Cross-connects provide efficient and convenient routing and rerouting of common equipment circuits to various parts of a building or campus.
The 110 Connector Systems enable cable and wiring installations to be handled by technical or non-technical end user personnel. Line moves and rearrangement for the cabling termined at a cross connect can be performed with patchcords (plug-ended jumpers) or cross-connect wire. The patchcords are used where the highest system integrity is required.
Referring to FIG. 1, the 110 Connector System now include a new wiring block support structure known as a cable organizer 12 that replaces the old style wiring block. A conductor termination array (index strip) 14 is mounted upon the cable organizer 12. A cable cover 16 is juxtaposed with the cable organizer 12 to cover cable routing and provide a smooth surface to facilitate pulling out patchcord plugs. The cable organizer 12 elevates the index strip 14 to expand the jumper trough space between adjacent cable organizers. A plurality of connecting blocks 18 are plugged into the index strip 14 as needed. The patchcords are then plugged into the connecting blocks to make the desired connections and/or rearrangements.
The 110 patchcords are available now in two versions. The old version is a forward-engaging patchcord 20 that uses a forward-engaging plug 22 as shown in FIG. 2. This plug 22 engages the connecting block 18 in the direction of arrow 24. Hemispherical buttons 19 on the connecting blocks 18 and corresponding mating holes 23 in the plugs 22 form a detent latch to keep the patchcord 20 engaged. To prevent an accidental disconnection, and when deliberately removing a patchcord 20, a high force is required to overcome the detent latch retention. The patchcord 20 is then typically pulled out through a series of cordage holding troughs. When pulling the forward-engaging patchcord 20 out though a trough, the connection opening 21 faces away from the pulling direction, as shown by arrow 25 in FIG. 2.
The new version jumper is a reverse-engaging patchcord 26 that uses a reverse-engaging plug 28 as shown in FIG. 3. The connection opening 29 of the reverse-engaging plug 28 is opposite to that of the forward-engaging plug 22. The reverse-engaging plug 28 is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,604 entitled Patch Cord Connection System issued on Feb. 17, 1998 and is incorporated herein by reference. Plug 28 engages the connecting block 18 in the direction of arrow 30. Plug 28 is unplugged in the direction of arrow 32, and withdrawn from the trough by pulling in the direction of arrow 30.